Season 1
Season 1 is the first season in Arc 1 - Student Years . It has a total in 22 episodes, which aired between 2009 and 2010. It is followed by Season 2 . Season Summary Four months after the tragic car accident that killed their parents, 17-year-old Elena Gilbert and her 15-year-old brother, Jeremy, are still adjusting to their new reality. Elena has always been the star student; beautiful, popular and involved with school and friends, but now she finds herself struggling to hide her grief from the world. Elena and Jeremy are now living with their cool-but-overwhelmed Aunt Jenna, who is doing her best to be a surrogate parent.Elena manages to find some comfort with her familiar social circle – best friend Bonnie, frenemy Caroline, and former boyfriend Matt, but Jeremy is on a more dangerous path, hanging out with the stoners and using drugs to hide his pain. Jeremy is also trying to figure out why Matt's sister, Vicki, is suddenly rejecting him and hanging out with Jeremy's rival, Tyler. As the school year begins at Mystic Falls High School, Elena and her friends are fascinated by a handsome and mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Elena are immediately drawn to one another, although Elena is puzzled by Stefan's increasingly bizarre behavior when he appears suddenly at the cemetery where her parents are buried. What she doesn't realize is that Stefan is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that he's a vampire. At a bonfire party the next night, Elena and Stefan are just getting to know each other when chaos erupts after Vicki is attacked and left bleeding from a savage bite to the neck. Fearing that he knows who is responsible for the attack, Stefan returns home and finds his older brother, Damon, whom he hasn't seen for 15 years. Damon is also a vampire, and the two brothers have a long and bitter history. Damon ridicules Stefan for rejecting their legacy of violence and brutality but he understands his brother's obsession with Elena, since she looks exactly like a woman Stefan loved more than a century ago; a woman that Damon tried to make his own. Now these two vampire brothers – one good, one evil – are at war for Elena's soul and for the souls of her friends, family and all the residents of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Alloy Entertainment and Bonanza Productions Inc in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Chapters *Chapter I: The Vicki Chapter: (Ep. 101 - 107) This chapter deals with the return of Damon Salvatore and his shady influence over the events in the town and most particularly on Vicki Donovan. The main antagonists of this chapter are Damon Salvatore and Vicki Donovan. *Chapter II: The Tomb Chapter: (Ep. 108 - 114) This chapter deals with the aftermath of Vicki's death and the revelation of Damon's master plan: opening the tomb of vampires underneath Fell's Church to release Katherine Pierce. The main antagonists of this chapter are Damon Salvatore and Anna. *Chapter III: The Lineage Chapter: (Ep. 115 - 122) This chapter deals with the aftermath of the opening of the tomb, the release of the tomb vampires and Elena's true parentage. The main antagonists of this chapter are John Gilbert and Isobel Saltzman. Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22) / Katherine Pierce (4/22) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (21/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (17/22) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (17/22) *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (16/22) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (16/22) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (12/22) (1x14 onwards) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (11/22) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (7/22) (1x01 - 1x08) Reccuring Cast *Malese Jow as Anna (11/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (10/22) *Robert Pralgo as Mayor Richard Lockwood (8/22) *Kelly Hu as Pearl (7/22) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (5/22) *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell (5/22) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (5/22) *David Anders as John Gilbert (5/22) *Sterling Sulieman as Harper (5/22) *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (4/22) *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (4/22) *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan (4/22) *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming (4/22) *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner (3/22) *Dillon Casey as Noah (3/22) *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick (3/22) Guest Cast *Stephen Martines as Frederick (2/22) *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert (2/22) *James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore (2/22) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi (1/22) *Gina Torres as Bree (1/22) *Brandon Quinn as Lee (1/22) *Amanda Detmer as Trudie Peterson (1/22) Episodes